x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambit
Remy LeBeau (Codename: Gambit) is a former thief and member of the Brotherhood (X-Men Evolution only) who joins the X-Men for different reasons in both series. Portrayal In X-Men Evolution, Remy is essentially the same as in X-Men Evolution, but his flirtatious relationship with Rogue begins growing into something more, which puts him at odds with another new X-Man, Liger. In Wolverine and the X-Men, the only reason he joins the X-Men is to save his own skin, and because Wolverine promises him a large wad of cash. He also keeps his cool under preasure in both versions. Powers Gambit holds an explosive energy inside of him that he can put in any object he wishes, and it'll eventually explode depending on how much energy he put in. History X-Men Evolution Rising Tensions A week or two after the defeat of Apocalypse, Remy shows up at the Institute fully willing to become an X-Man. He's welcomed to the team by Rogue and another new member named Jim. He then says that Jim's choice in having his Mutant name be Liger is good. He then joins Rogue and Jim for lunch. Prelude to Horror Remy was having, and losing, an arm wrestling match to Jim when Sabertooth shows up. Gambit participates in the fight, but he doesn't get a chance to do much. He does exclaim shock when he finds out that the White House is going to be attacked however. Darkest Day Remy participated in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and did very well. While on the Blackbird to DC, Gambit asked if Liger was nervous as a way to help him get over it. By the time they arrived, the White House blew up and several Sentinels appeared and attacked them. When Jim was captured by Mystique, Gambit tried to hold Rogue back but failed. She was captured by a Sentinel, and Gambit was captured too when he tried to save her. He and the other captured X-Men were then displayed by Gyrich as terrorists. Gambit was released when Fury cleared him. He then went with the others to the Savage Lands to save Jim and Xavier. They succeeded very easily and escaped just as easily. They then headed home. After that, everyone relaxed at the pool, and Remy started to encourage Rogue to jump into the pool, which she did after everyone else joined in. Sibling Rivalry On the Sunday after the White House fiasco, Remy played cards with Colossus. Dark Future Remy was present when Kurt and Laura explained that Apocalypse would return in a year. Future When Apocalypse returned, it's possible that Gambit became Rogue's husband and Marie's father, but Rogue wouldn't let Marie say to assure her existence. Old Wounds On the day Jim left for Canada, Remy was playing Duel Monsters with Kurt against Rogue and Laura. Remy then asked Jim how he swiped Scott's keys to his bike, and Jim explained that he swiped them when Scott wasn't looking. Remy then complimented Jim's skills as his own way to say good-bye. Return of Weapon XI A few weeks later, Remy was thumb wrestling with Rogue and tried to kiss her when Rogue turned her head, claiming not to want to hurt him when Remy asked if she really didn't want to hurt Jim. The next night, when Weapon XI attacks the Mansion, Remy saves Laura from a solider by knocking him out with his pole. He then ends up captured by Weapon XI. Gambit shared a cell with Jean and Cyclops. He took comfort in the fact that Liger, Rogue, and X-23 were still out there until Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Deathstrike brought the three in. Gambit is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. Return of Captain America During a sparring match in the Danger Room, Jim catches Remy's staff with his claws. When Kelly was kidnapped by Red Skull, Gambit asked who the one person who could help them was. After that, he's introduced of Captain America. Gambit then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Betrayal After a baseball game that Jim sat out on, Remy points out that Jim's being a couch potato before asking how Rogue is. While she answers, he kisses her. However, Rogue ends the kiss when she finds out Jim saw. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:LeBeaus Category:Fathers